


Lila In The Diner

by SincerelyLittle



Series: Mini Fics! [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Children, Diners, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Miscommunication, One Shot, Peter Hale Deserves Nice Things, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyLittle/pseuds/SincerelyLittle
Summary: If Stiles had in fact paid attention, he would have noticed the cute little girl running towards his table - correction: towards him - and could have prepared himself for the weight that slammed into his side and sent him careening to the floor.Everyone's face drops when a very loud and a very clear "DADDY!" is cheerfully called out through the diner. Stiles eyes feel like they pop out of his skull and he thinks he might have fainted for a moment.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Mini Fics! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237790
Comments: 17
Kudos: 428





	Lila In The Diner

**Author's Note:**

> A oneshot I wrote that my other fic is based on: All I Need Is You (And Cookies)

Stiles thinks he probably should have paid more attention to the child who entered the diner and sent out dozens of rumours about him that will continue to flow back to him when he's 25 and standing in the grocery store checkout. 

What actually happened though was, he'd glanced over to the doors when the pack turned toward them but since he couldn't see anything but other customers heads and tables he shrugged and continued to shove curly fries into his mouth. His dad is the one on the healthy diet not him, so he tries not to feel too bad when he fills his cheeks up like a chipmunk. 

He notices when the diner falls silent for a second before frantic whispers fill his ears like there's a storm inside the building. To be honest Stiles thinks storms and gossip are pretty similar in the destruction they can cause. 

He only catches a few words and parts of people's conversations - _'She's so cute!' 'Is she alone?' 'I think she's looking for someone'_ and of course he hears half the room cooing at what he can safely say is a child from what he's heard anyways. He still can't see the tiny human, he just continues with eating and scrolling through his phone. 

"I think she's found whatever she's looking for." Erica's words filter through and someone else says the child is smiling and running, so concluding the child is in fact safe and well none of his business he slips into a cellphone daze. 

Bad move on his part. 

If he had paid attention, he would have noticed the cute little girl running towards his table - correction: **towards him** \- and could have prepared himself for the weight that slammed into the side of him and sent him careening to the floor. 

"What the hell?!" He stares in shock at the child, who can be no older than six, that's clinging to his front and rubbing her face into his hoodie. Thankfully he still had the sense to throw an arm around her and he was the only one who made contact with the floor. 

"Um Stiles? You okay bro?" Scott's head pops up over the table and he can see Erica and Isaac laughing their asses off, Jackson snickering at him, Lydia and Allison grinning down at him and even Boyd has a smile on his face. Though everyone's face drops when a very loud and very clear "DADDY!" is cheerfully called out. 

Stiles eyes feel like they pop out of his skull. He thinks he might have fainted for a moment. Erica and Isaac's laughter comes back full force and Scott looks pale, though not as pale as Stiles probably looks right now. 

The entire diner is filled with people gossiping about the Sheriff's son again, people on their phones, taking photos and spreading the word that Stiles Stilinski is apparently a dad. 

"Okaaay" he takes a moment to breathe to let his brain to switch back on before he carefully sits up, puts one arm under the kid's legs and one hand supporting her back as he stands, so she ends up level with his face. 

He looks her over; long dark brown hair, hazel eyes that seem to shine unnaturally and freckles dusting her cheeks. Well she _does_ look like him, she however is not his child. He can't exactly dump her on the ground and say not today Satan. 

"Hey kiddo, you alright?" he asks gently as tiny brown eyes stare into his own, a giant smile breaking out on her face before she launches into speaking. 

"Hi! I'm Lila, and I'm five years old! I love chocolate, do you like chocolate? Mommy says I can't eat lots because it will make my tummy funny but sshh I sneak it sometimes, it's a secret okay? Promise?" She holds out her pinkie finger with a serious expression on her face and Stiles can't help but smile fondly at the little girl. 

He wraps his pinkie around hers and they both giggle at the difference in size, her hands wrapping around one of his when they've shook on it. "I'm Stiles, I'm 20 years old and I love chocolate! I promise not to tell mommy but she's right you know, it will make your tummy feel icky." He smiles, prodding her tummy gently and causing her to burst into a fit of giggles. He's honestly glad he took up babysitting for the families at the station because otherwise he doesn't know how he'd have kept her safely in his arms. 

"So less sneaking okay?" he raises an eyebrow at Lila, who pouts but nods anyways, she then seems to focus on Stiles' hair as she pushes her way up onto his shoulder and upper arm to play with it. Stiles takes this moment to look at the pack, who are watching him intently. 

Erica seems to be laughing manically down her phone as she glances between Stiles and Lila, Stiles is afraid of who's on the other end so he tries not to think about it. Scott and Allison are talking to each other about children and Lydia is smiling at Stiles though she still has that calculating look in her eye. 

He's about to move closer to the pack when a tiny hand drops in front of his face. "Nope! Not near those guys, they smell funny." Which causes Stiles to take a few steps backward and look up at the girl who has her face scrunched up. 

"Hmm, I guess they do smell a little funny." Stiles agrees and pretends to sniff the air hard, making Lila laugh again which he's decided is one of his new favourite sounds. Though he is starting to wonder where the heck this kids parents are. 

Scott kicks up a fuss in the background saying he showered this morning so he smells perfectly fine thank you! "So kiddo, what do I smell like? Also where's your mommy?" Stiles finally decides to ask, thinking now is the time to ask since the child seems comfortable to chat about anything with him, she might give him details on how she ended up in the diner. 

Lila furrows her brows and sniffs Stiles hair, nodding when she seems to have an answer. "Like a big storm! You know the really loud ones where the rain smells really nice? Like a safe place and happiness too!" She sniffs again and grins, "And apples!" she buries her face in his hair, making him chuckle and pat her head. 

"That'll be my shampoo, I like it too." he explains and waits a few seconds before prompting Lila again, "And your mom?" Lila smacks her forehead and rolls her eyes, a move that would rival the resident Sourwolf's. 

"Mommy is on her way, she was with other Daddy! The one who smells like you!" ... That is the reason he should have paid more attention, the rumours about him being a dad can haunt him at the checkout forever if he could have changed the way Lila had just announced his relationship status to the pack and the rest of the diner. Especially when said man walks through the doors. 

"See! Mommy over here! I found Daddy!" she calls out and everyone's heads whip to the doors to see an embarrassed woman walking towards them and just behind her is, of course, Peter Hale. 

Zombie Wolf, sarcastic bastard, slight murderer and most importantly Stiles' partner. 

Not that many people knew that last part until now. Maybe if he pinches himself hard enough he'll wake up? But then he would have woken up when he fell to the floor earlier. Maybe he can make a run for it...No, not with werewolves surrounding him, he doubts that's a viable option. 

"Lila sweetie, that's not your daddy and you know it. Daddy is at home cooking dinner, that's Stiles - Peter's husband." She corrects her daughter and Stiles really wishes she hadn't, because he can feel the stares of the entire diner and then the burning lasers that are the packs gazes. He can hear Scott screeching _**'HUSBAND?!**_ and tries to block out as much as he can. 

Lila crosses her arms at her mother when she stands in front of Stiles, Peter stopping at her side with a smirk on his face, though Stiles can tell he's worried for him. "I know that, but he wasn't paying attention to me, so I shouted daddy, which makes my daddy listen to me." 

With that logic Stiles doesn't really have room to argue to he just huffs out a laugh and smiles at the mother, "I don't believe we've me, I'm Stiles, though you seem to know me and Peter already." He smiles politely and holds an arm out to her, she hugs him warmly and nods. 

"Helena, you've already met trouble here." She ruffles Lila's hair and then turns slightly to address Peter, "I'm this one's best friend and Lila's his goddaughter, though I guess that includes you now." she laughs and pulls both him and Peter into a side hug. 

He looks up at Peter with a shocked smile and Peter's face softens from his usual grin to the smile he reserves for Stiles and Stiles just stares because he can appreciate beauty when he sees it and his husband is a beautiful man. 

They'd talked about kids being an option in the future, so having a child to manage would be a good experience for them. Stiles is extremely happy that he's already included in Peter's life as much as he is, so this is amazing to him. 

"You hear that? I'm the god father!" Stiles smirks at Peter when Lila slides down his arm and heads for the door, Helena taking off after her. 

Peter rolls his eyes fondly at him, pulling him close and nosing his hairline to scent him. Stiles accepts it happily and does the same back, not letting the commotion at the table behind him distract him from his swift escape out the diner doors with the man he loves at his side.


End file.
